Emotion Control
by Strange Lover of Blah
Summary: Humans are simple minded idiots who emotions get the best of them. Timmy keeps being reminded of the past he had with Trixie. Feelings are being noticed between Cosmo and him. Slash M/M Rated M for swearing. R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents' characters. Nickelodeon does and Butch Hartman and the credit list in here. I only own this story plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

Humans are idiots. Their lives are filled with happiness, sadness, sorrow, grief, fear, and love. Emotions control their simple minded thoughts. They start to lose their 'sanity' right after they are born. Humans destroyed my life. Humans showed me what a horrible world we all live in.

_**The day my lover died, I became a monster. I made everyone disappear in a second. My hometown was deserted, leaving me and my lifeless lover to do whatever we want.**_

_When it started to rain, I felt my lover fading away with every rain drop. Her body faded away into nothingness and at that time, I truly felt alone in the world. With every breath I took, the pain rocketed in my chest. My tears fell down my face and washed the floor. My hands were trying to find warmth in the air and my broken heart was trying to beat. __**She completed me and the humans took her away. She didn't do anything wrong. Why do humans have to be so ignorant?**_

Chapter 1: It's only the beginning

"Timmy! Coming over for some video games!" Cosmo waved across the school courtyard.

"I'll pass dude." I said as Cosmo walked up to me.

"Aww… You're no fun, Bluey." Cosmo pouted. "You gotta loosen up or no girl will run after your underwear." He stated.

"One: Stop calling me 'Bluey'. You know I hate that horrible nickname. Two: I, as a matter of fact, do not want a boy-underwear stalker."

"'Timmy' is a mouthful." Cosmo said, sticking out his tongue in random angles.

"Yes, I'm proud of my tool." I laughed

"Huh?" He said with his tongue hanging out.

"Just forget it, Greenie." I fought the urge to smile.

"Hey! You know I hate that stupid nickname!" Cosmo whined.

"As do I"

"Quit it with your fancy language. My small mind can't comprehend these placements of words." Cosmo rubbed his forehead, acting as if he was in pain.

I laughed. Cosmo can be quite the child but he wasn't the day he found me.

**Flashback:**

"_Hey what are you doing here?" A green-haired boy with striking green eyes said_

_I couldn't say a word. I just looked at him with no emotion shown on my face._

"_My name is Cosmo. Is there anyone else in this town besides you?" He asked_

_I shook my head._

"_Well, can you tell me what happened to everyone?"_

_I shrugged and looked away._

"_Hey, what are these bones doing here?" He questioned. Cosmo's eyes shone with curiosity. He kneeled next to the skeleton. His slim hands were mere inches from 'disturbing' Trixie's 'rest'._

"_Don't… touch her" I gritted my teeth._

"_Her? Was she your mom?" Cosmo looked at me with sad green eyes. "I lost my mom too. I was four when she passed away."_

_I looked at Trixie's bones. She wasn't my mother. She wasn't my sister. She was my lover, even though we never did it. We considered each other as that since our parents wouldn't let us have the chance to be together. I love her so much. And I kept her decaying bones as a memoir._

_Tears welled up and blurred my vision. I stared at the dirt floor, trying so hard not to break down in front of this stranger._

"_Come on, ride with me. This place is really a ghost town." Cosmo pulled my arm._

"_What about her?" I softly asked_

"_We can bury her bones on top of this hill I found."_

"_Will other humans disturb her rest?"_

"_They shouldn't and wouldn't. We'll hide her bones so only you and I know where she sleeps." Cosmo beamed a smile at me._

"_Alright"_

**Flashback Ended**

"Timmy! Cosmo! Wait up!" Tootie shouted, running towards us.

God, I hate Tootie. She a 4'8 shrimp with way too much make-up on. I thought make-up makes girl actually look good. It didn't work so well on Tootie then. She talks with a really high squeaky voice that when she squeals, it makes me want to hit her upside the head with a broom stick. I think she super annoying and she's always trying to get near Cosmo. Cosmo is kind of popular and very handsome, so she usually fallbacks on me when she can't reach Cosmo.

"What do you want?" Cosmo yelled back

"I want you guys to take part in a blind group date. Come with?" Tootie held out her small hands, lamely attempting to do a flirty look.

"Why would Bluey and I go to a blind group date thingy? We don't want to end up with some loser!" Cosmo reasoned. I start to move closer to Cosmo.

"There he goes with the nickname. I thought we got over this. You only call me that at home Greenie!" I whined, inching closer to his neck and face.

"Whoa… the hell? What are you guys doing?" Tootie harshly whispered.

"What does it look like Tootie?" I glared at her.

Cosmo just stared at Tootie with wide eyes and looked back at me. I had my arm slung across his torso and my other arm around his hip. I pressed my body up on his left side and I looked up trying to give Tootie my best 'He's-Mine' look that girls have. Seeing it wasn't convincing her small mind, I grabbed Cosmo's face and started to lean closer and closer more than any normal guy would've gone.

Then I kissed him. It was a soft warm kiss that sent shivers down my spine. I turned to glare at Tootie. She noticed this and started to back away slowly.

"I won't forgive you." Tootie softly said, and then she ran back to wherever she came from.

I casually stepped away from Cosmo and continued walking.

"Timmy! Hold up!" Cosmo yelled, running towards me. "Good job on that Tootie girl. She's probably going to blubber it to her friends about it. She's really annoying man." Cosmo said, without breath.

"Glad I wasn't the only one who thought so." I sighed. Cosmo stopped in front of me.

"You do know that they are going to label us as fags, right?" Cosmo leveled his eyes to mine.

"Yeah, I know and don't care. Let them think what they want. It's not true anyways." I said, walking past him. "That kiss was to save our asses from her. We're not really homos."

"Yeah…uh… right!" Cosmo ran his hand through his hair. "So… no video games?" Cosmo asked in a small child-like voice, his green eyes shining with the filtering sunset with an adorable pout. I want to kiss him so badly.

'_What the hell? 'I want to kiss him so badly'? Weird.'_

"Fine, I'll go play video games with you." I gave in. Cosmo child act always wins me over. "You shouldn't use that voice against me. You're so mean, Greenie!" I softly pushed him away from me, laughing.

"You shouldn't fall under it then, Bluey" Cosmo teased.

'_Trixie, this human is nice. Don't you think so too?'_ I thought.

"Hey man! I want some ice cream now. Buy me one?" Cosmo asked as we stopped at an intersection.

Cosmo wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I stared into his green eyes, turning into a dark forest color.

"Please, Timmy?" His breath brushed my lips. The way he said my name made my hair stick on end. Heat flushed throughout my body. I could feel him pressing his lower half of his body into mines. I could have faint right then and there. I really want to kiss those warm lips again.

'_**Well, this is no good. Better get away now.' **_A female voice in my head said.

'_Who's there?' _I mentally asked. _'Am I going crazy?'_

'_**In time, you'll know. But for now, get away from him, something is about to happen. You need to remain unscathed'. **_

"Buy your own damn ice cream!" I said, pushing myself out of his 'hug'. I didn't want to push him away. The feeling of his warmth left me cold in the humid world.

'_That's odd.' _I thought. _'The only time I felt like that was with Trixie.'_

"But what's the fun in your money being wasted? Free ice cream taste much better." Cosmo whined

"Well, go find someone else to pay for it. I'm certainly not doing it." I said, walking briskly across the street and leaving a sad-looking Cosmo behind.

"You big meanie!" Cosmo yelled behind me.

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want but I-" I stopped on the other side of the street when I heard a car screech around a corner.

The car was speeding fast and Cosmo was still walking slowly across the street. The car didn't seem like it was going to stop for Cosmo.

'_Not him humans'_

'_**Get ready.'**_ The voice warned.

"Cosmo!" I screamed.

Cosmo looked up and at that moment, the car crashed into Cosmo.

Cosmo's arms were on top of the hood of the car, as a reflex I guess. The movement of the car led Cosmo into the windshields and his head made a sickening crack on the glass. Then, the car came to a sudden stop. Cosmo rolled off the windshields, the hood of the car, and he fell down onto the concrete street with a thud, head first.

"No!" I shrieked, running over to Cosmo body. "Not Cosmo, humans. Not Cosmo, please?" I cried

Cosmo was bleeding a lot from the head. His face was covered in bloody streaks and the car headlights were right next to my face. The car door's clicked open and someone walked over. I couldn't see their face. I was so angry at the world, that if Cosmo died right now, that person and probably more will disappear in a second.

"Fag." A male person said. He spit right on top of Cosmo sleeping face.

I carefully laid Cosmo head down and stood up.

"You are such a fucking dumbass of a prick, human." I said. I clenched my eyes closed.

"What'd you called me?" The idiot male yelled.

"Disappear." I replied, opening my red eyes.

The guy started to tear apart as if he were paper. He started to scream but his mouth was torn off. I glared at him not caring who he was or what he has to live for. I want him dead and gone. I want everyone who's like him dead and gone. I don't feel guilt nor regret about making people 'disappear'.

The guy flew away with the wind. I hope he burned in hell. Cosmo mumbled something and I picked him up bridal style and walked over to the late man's car.

"Timmy… what… did you… do?" Cosmo softly said. His face was twisted in pain.

"I go rid of that stupid human. Cosmo, stop talking and just stay awake. I'm taking you to the hospital." I said

'_I'm not going to sit here and do nothing like I did to Trixie. Cosmo and Trixie did __**nothing**__ wrong. Why must humans be so ignorant?' _I angrily thought.

On the way to the hospital, I started to cry. Cosmo slowly lifted his hand and brush one of my tears sitting on my cheek.

"Don't cry, Timmy. I'll be fine." Cosmo used that child voice again. I cried even harder. Those were the same exact words Trixie said before she passed away.

**Flashback:**

"_Don't cry, Timmy. I'll be fine." Trixie managed to say._

"_No, you won't!" I cried, holding her tightly._

"_Timmy, I'll be fine up there. You stay right here, you got it?" Trixie said while more blood dripped from her face and onto the floor. Her hand started to stroke my wet cheeks._

"_Trixie…" I said, not liking where this was headed._

"_Good-bye Timmy. Some humans aren't bad. Don't forget that, alright?" She smiled sadly. I gripped her hand on my face. Her eyes slipped closed._

"_Don't go, Trixie. You did __**nothing**__ wrong." I told her._

_I was too late. Her sad smile was still there. Her hand slowly slipped away from mine. Then it started to rain in that deserted town._

**Flashback Ended**

"I won't let go of you Cosmo. So hang on, alright?" I cried

I looked over to Cosmo. His eyes were close and blood started to trickle down his cheek.

'_**Hurry'**_

'_I know'_

I sped through the town, in a race against time.

"_Hurry up Timmy!" Trixie waved, smiling._

"_Give me a second!" Timmy shouted, running._

_A second too late and the ones you love could __**disappear**__._

"Timmy Turner?" a nurse called.

"Yes that's me." I said, getting up from the hard plastic chair.

"Ah... yes. Your friend requested to see you." She said "Follow me, if you please." She gestured towards a hallway.

"Mhm" I said as I walked past her.

We silently walked the dark lit hallway until we reached a room that to me, it didn't seem a hospital room. She opened the door and gave me this creepy smile, stretched across her face.

'_**Stay alert. It's not safe'**_

"Bluey…" Cosmo softly called from inside the room.

"Even when you're in pain, you use that nickname!" I angrily said as I entered the room.

He smirked.

"So how are you feeling, Cosmo?" I softly asked

"Pain… is… tolerable. Can't… talk much." He painfully said.

"Don't talk then. Nod or shake your head. Anymore thing more than that and I will go get Tootie in here, understand?" I threaten.

Cosmo wildly nodded his head and then his face clenched up due to the pain.

"Calm down, buddy." I mused, tenderly stroking his hair. All of a sudden, a pink light shot right out of my chest. I nearly fell over on top of Cosmo's body. A small purple light burst through the door and start to bounce off the walls. The pink light's shine started to become really bright. Cosmo's eyes slipped close and his head dropped to the side, resting on his shoulder. The purple light stop in a mid-way bounce and flew into Cosmo's chest. I jumped away from Cosmo, only to knock into the nurse. I turned around and the nurse had a syringe needle, pointing straight at me. I back away slowly, reaching for the rails on Cosmo's bed.

"Who would've thought I would have the pleasure to erase a Turner?" the nurse smiled wickedly at me. Her blue eyes turned in pink eyes. Her blonde short hair became orange hair. Her nurse uniform morphed into a small green shirt with black jeans.

"What are you? Who are you?" I yelled

"Don't remember me? Well, you don't have to know either." The lights were cut off.

"Step away from the boy." A familiar female voice said

'_Isn't that the voice in my head?'_ I thought _'I really must be going crazy or something.'_

I look to see a pink-haired woman, floating in midair, with a yellow shirt and a black skirt. Her pink eyes glared at the orange haired- also pink eyed- nurse.

"Fuck. Wanda? You're the boy's guardian? Ah shit" The nurse turned around, her back facing me and the person called Wanda.

'_Wanda?... Sounds familiar…'_

"Well, that ain't going to stop me!" The orange haired nurse pulled out the gun-like weapon, aiming straight at Wanda.

"Disappear, Vicky!" Wanda shouted. The star rod/wand in her hands started to give off a glowing yellow shine. The nurse called Vicky started to be ripped apart as if she were paper. Her gun weapon turned to me and she pulled the trigger. A blue light was shot through me and I immediately felt a huge wave of pain. I couldn't breathe, my vision was all blurry, my mouth felt dry and I numbly fell to the floor.

**Flashback**

_The guy started to tear apart as if he were paper. He started to scream but his mouth was torn off._

**End of Flashback**

Vicky didn't scream like that guy did. She just kept that creepy smile she gave me before I walked in Cosmo's room.

"Timmy!" Wanda shrieked, running/floating to me.

'_What the hell is going on here?'_ I thought

I fixated my eyes on Cosmo's sleeping face. A purple haired boy was floating next to Cosmo, all teary eyed. Then it all turned black.

'_Cosmo… Wanda… Poof?' _

**A/N: I couldn't think of any good nicknames for Timmy and Cosmo, so Bluey and Greenie refer to their eyes. **

**I'M SORRY TOOTIE! YOU TOO TRIXIE! And for the guy who ran over Cosmo… ehh. :P**

**I didn't want Wanda to match Vicky's outfit so I gave her a black skirt instead of jeans/pants. **

**Everyone is wearing shoes! (I'm not wearing anything on my feet)**

**If it helps to imagine Vicky's weapon, just think of a giant blue Nerf water gun. **

**Poof will show up more later on :D (He grew up *teary eyed*)**

**Cosmo will act like an idiot later on also or do you want this briefly shown type of Cosmo?**

**Click the Review button and tell me what you think! Pwease? **


End file.
